Why you can't give Yugi a hamster
by Shade Azuna
Summary: Hamtaro/YGO crossover. When Ryou and Yugi get hamsters for their birthdays, then go away for vacation, the yamis are stuck taking care of them... rated PG for slight swearing. I don't even know if it's considered swearing!


MS: I watched Hamtaro one too many times today. How? I have satellite TV so it comes on twice for me. Anyway, the end theme is stuck in my head and that inspired me to make Yugi and Ryou acquire hamsters for their birthdays. I don't own Hamtaro or YGO. Never did, never will.  
  
Chapter 1: Hamsters for my Birthday! Yay!  
  
Yami watched as Yugi was admiring a little hamster in a cage at the pet shop. It was white with an orange spot on it's back. It was, in Yami's eyes, kinda cute.  
  
"Yami! Can I have it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"PWEASE YAMI?!" Yugi asked turning the puppy dog eyes on Yami. The latter had been expecting this and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Wait until we come back with Grandpa." He said. Yugi pouted all the way home and for the rest of the day. Later, Yami came back to see if the hamster was still there. It was. He pulled the shop tender over and made himself very clear.  
  
"Do not let ANYONE buy that hamster until I come back tomorrow. My Aibou wants it so badly he's burned half my magic cards insisting I buy it. If I come back tomorrow and that hamster is not there, you'll be very sorry." The guy took down Yami's name and he left to go home  
  
***Next day. Yugi and Ryou's birthdays***  
  
Yami walked to the pet shop the next day to find the hamster happily grooming itself in its cage with another one, white.  
  
'Couldn't hurt to get the white one too. They seem so happy together.'  
  
"Can I help you young man?" Yami nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to face the shop tender from the night before.  
  
"I see you kept the hamster. See the white one in there, I want that one as well." Yami said. It was, after all, Yugi's birthday. He deserved one of them. The other one was for Ryou since it was also his birthday. The shop tender took out both hamsters and put them in a cage. Yami forked over the money and listened to the instructions before leaving. Meanwhile, the hamsters were discussing plans for their future.  
  
"I hope ze smaller ones goes on vacation! Zen we could..." the white one said in her French accent. The boy grinned evilly.  
  
"So do I!" And they went to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
"Yami! Where were you?! Yugi and Ryou're gonna be back any time soon ya goofball!" Joey yelled angrily. Yami held a finger to his lips and pointed down to the sleeping hamsters. Then he pointed to the doorstep where hamster products were sitting.  
  
"Help me bring that stuff in! Yugi and Ryou are on their way home right now!" In five minutes, the hamsters were safely hidden in the bedroom on Yugi's bed, Tea had finished a large rectangle shaped cake and they were all hiding. When the door creaked open and a very sad looking Yugi and a tired looking Ryou walked in the door, they all jumped out and yelled: SURPRISE!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!! Their moods lightened up considerably and nobody noticed Yami pull Bakura up to his room.  
  
"Okay. Here's the deal. Since you drew a blank at what to get Ryou, you can give him the white hamster." Yami explained. Bakura examined it and looked over at the other hamster.  
  
"That one's cuter."  
  
"Too bad! It's for my aibou. Bleh!!!!!!!!!" Yami said sticking his tongue out at Bakura. The latter agreed and soon, after Yami had explained what to do to take care of the little animal, Yugi was calling them down for cake and presents.  
  
"Coming!!!!!!!!!" the Yamis yelled them raced down the stairs to see Yugi and Ryou having a staring contest.  
  
"What's going on? Why are they having a staring contest?" Yami asked.  
  
"They both want to blow out the 6 in hopes of sending Kaiba to hell." Tristan explained. Ryou blinked so Yugi got to blow out the 6. Tea lit the candles and Joey turned off the light, making the candles the only source of light. The orangey glow flickered on the walls making the room seem as if it were jumping around.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Ryou and Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!!!!!" they sang.  
  
"And many more!!!" Joey added. Ryou and Yugi blew out the candles and the lights flicked back on. Yugi and Ryou each took out the others candles and licked the cake off the bottom (when my sis and I have our birthdays together, even though we're born 2 years, 12 days and one hour apart, we'd steal the others candles and lick the cake off the bottom.) Yugi and Ryou both grabbed a knife and cut one slice each. They handed them to their respective Yami. They accepted the plate and happily ate the sweet treat Tea had baked. After everybody had cake, Ryou and Yugi looked over at everybody with big, watery eyes.  
  
"Did you get us anything for our birthday?" they asked innocently. They received several nods. They jumped in the air, still clutching the cake, and bolted into the living room to face a mountain of presents. They opened the biggest present first, from Seto, which had to be put in the back yard: A DUELING PLATFORM!  
  
"Remind me to tell Kaiba thank you!" Yugi said admiring the dueling platform. Ryou got a handwritten book from Yugi on how to put you Yami through the ultimate torture without even touching him. Joey got him a picture of when they were on the duelist island, outside of Pegasus' castle. Tristan got him another sweater, which Ryou got up and nearly hugged the boy to death cause it was an exact fit AND the right color. Seto gave him a duel disk system.  
  
Yugi got a cookbook from Ryou (Yugi: YAY!!!!!!!! THANKIES RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), a few boosters from Joey, a picture of him holding the cheque (sp?) of $3 000 000 and the Ultimate Friendship (can't remember the card's name. I'm pathetic) card from Tea and free tickets to Hawaii from Tristan.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec. Where's Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami appeared in the staircase with his hands behind his back. Bakura too.  
  
"Happy birthday Aibou!" they said holding out the hamsters. Ryou nearly died of shock at being called 'aibou' but took the white hamster. He stroked it and looked over at Yugi... who was swatting Yami over the head with his free hand.  
  
"YOU TOLD ME I COULDN'T HAVE THIS HAMSTER YESTERDAY WHEN I ASKED NICELY FOR IT!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!!!! Thank you Yami!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami held onto his head and whimpered pathetically. The others burst out laughing.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Yugi lay face down on his bed and watched his little hamster run in his wheel. He lifted his legs into the air and swung them back and forth. He rested his head in the palm of his hands and sighed.  
  
"What should I name him..." he asked himself. Yami came out of Yugi's bathroom drying his hair.  
  
"It's your hamster." He said simply hunting down the hair gel. He found it under his bed and tried to tame his hair... Which decided that no, it was not going to go back into that funky do and stay right there like it was doing (right past his shoulders). Yami used half of the bottle and FINNALY got it back into usual position.  
  
"I think I'll name you... Hamtaro." Yugi said taking Hamtaro out of his cage. Hamtaro started grooming his face making a cute 'kushi-kushi' sound. Yami went over to Yugi, who handed him the hamster. Yami stroked it with his finger.  
  
"Hold Hamtaro! He wont hurt you!" Yami took the hamster and stroked it some more.  
  
"He's kinda cute ya know Aibou... Aibou?"  
  
"ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ" Yami sighed and looked back at the hamster, who had grown fangs and a mischievous grin.  
  
"You're going down!!!!!!!!!!!" ***To Be Continued***  
  
MS: Ohhhhhhh... Evil cliffy!  
  
Yami: I'm getting attacked by a hamster?  
  
MS: Exactly! R&R please! This is my first attempt at a humor fic so be nice! Ideas are welcome! Flames will be used to fuel the burners on my stove! ^_______________________________________________________^  
  
Yami: I hope you calm down when you write the next chapter.  
  
MS: I am calm! In fact, I'm bored out of my mind! I'm stuck at home with this one episode of Digimon season 3 playing where Impmon causes trouble in the park and Takato blames Guilmon. Makes no sense. I think it's 'Grow mon Grow'. Oh well. SCREW YOU TAKATO!!!!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!!! *GASP* That sounded so screwed up *Growlmon I mean. Not my insane laughter*  
  
Yami: I thought she said she was CALM! That does not qualify as CALM!  
  
MS: I'm calm now. Very very calm! See you next chapter that I will type up right... now! 


End file.
